mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggles Jr.
Wiggles Jr. is the prequel of the Wiggles the Wiggler series. It takes place when Wiggles is a newborn. It is the only game in the whole series that takes place when Wiggles' mom and dad are alive....anyway. Wiggles Jr. is a game where there is no evil, no fighting and no action. You just take care of Wiggles, keep him happy, feed him and let him grow! Like I said.... It is when he is born! Hatching In order to play with baby Wiggles,the player must press the A button 10 times so Wiggles can be born! But in order to do that, you must press the B button 3 times before that to give the egg love. School School is somthing you somthing you must AVOID in the game (LOL!). You must help Wiggles AVOID school by pressing the A and B button at the same to keep Wiggles asleep so you don't have to go. If you do go,you have to start the sleep stage over. If you have to go to school 5 times, you have to start the ENTIRE game over! Dad overreacting If you give to many parties,or press the bully button in the middle of a football game dad will get so MAD!You will have to pay 100 coins to make him go on a cruise for 10 days of playing or go in in your room and LOCK THE DOOR! If you get cought by dad 3 times,you will have to start the game over. Parties Once in a while you will have enough coins to buy a party at Wiggler B. Cake! But be careful, this might make your happiness bar go all the way up, but if you throw too many parties in a day, DAD will get mad! 1 party cost 1,000 coins! Bully Button If mean Wigglers stop at the door, you will have to press the Bully Button! If you press it the mean Wiggler will play with you! Not only this keeps you safe, but it keeps you happy! But whatever you do DON'T press it in front of a football game of any kind! DAD will get mad! Beating the Game When the age meter hits 20, the game Wiggles the Wiggler starts, the parents are dead, no villains from this game's sequels are seen though. When the "The End of the begining" logo comes up, that means the player beat the game! Baby Flutter If you go to school with a nectar jar (Which cost 280 coins) than a young version of Flutter will pick Wiggles up and bring him home.This is a very rare occation, since nectar jars only are at the store when the player is awake at 2:00 AM.....wow Mom goes to the store If you give some coins to mom, you go to the store.You pick the items you want. Then mom comes home with your goodies! Holidays If the player plays on a holiday, there will be bonuses and decorations! Here are some things! Christmas *Presents *Sales at the store *Decorate your own Christmas tree! *Eat cake, this makes your age meter go up if you eat it 9 times each.This is your BIG CHANCE to beat the game! Easter *Easter eggs *Sales at store Halloween *Pumpkins *Sales at store *Costumes that YOU make the Wiggles can wear! New Years *Sales at store *WAY TOO MANY STREAMERS! Valentines Day *Sales at Store *Dad can't get angry,he just kisses *Hearts *Flutter will kiss you and say "hi sweetie!" Thanksgiving *Turkey that works the same way cake does *Sales at store Category:Games Category:Wigglers Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Events Category:Fan Characters